


A Birthday Surprise

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Stiles' birthday, and when he wakes up Derek has a wonderful birthday surprise for him that includes one fantastic orgasm. </p><p>Best birthday present <i>ever.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Surprise

Stiles woke up to the feel of stubble on his neck, and he immediately smiled when he felt his shirt being pushed up and then the press of lips along with that stubble against his stomach. 

It was an amazing way to wake up, and amazing start to his birthday. 

And it only got better when his pajama pants were pulled down and off of him along with his underwear. 

Derek looked up, saw that Stiles was awake and watching with intense interest even as his eyelids relaxed a little and fell half-closed. He smirked, and Stiles grinned back at him. 

“Happy Birthday,” Derek said before he reached up and took Stiles’ already half-hard cock in his hand.

Stiles’ breath caught as Derek started a steady rhythm on his cock, making him fully hard before long. 

Then Derek positioned himself between Stiles’ now spread legs and licked his cock from base to tip and had Stiles swearing as pleasure spread throughout his body. 

Then Derek licked the tip, taking hold of Stiles at the base as he took just the tip in his mouth and licked a circle around the head over and over, causing Stiles’ stomach to swoop and clench as butterflies formed and his cock got rock hard, causing Derek to move up the bed an inch to catch Stiles’ cock back in his mouth.

Derek tongued at the slit and Stiles moaned, spreading his legs wider and arching his back. Derek pulled off, looked up at Stiles with a smirk before going back to his cock, this time taking him all the way in - slowly, oh so slowly. 

Stiles’ hands found their way to Derek’s head, his fingers running through Derek’s hair before taking hold as Derek sucked lightly. 

“Fuck,” Stiles cursed, throwing his head back, not sure he’d be able to take looking at Derek sucking his cock. 

Derek moved up his cock until just the tip was in his mouth again before moving down, moving tortuously slow, all the while sucking and licking any part of his cock he could reach. 

“Derek,” Stiles breathed, tugging lightly on Derek’s hair, a silent message to please go faster.

But Derek continued his slow pace, causing the heat to build slowly and torturously in Stiles. 

Stiles was flushed and already starting to sweat as Derek picked up his pace a little, removing his hand from the base and moving up to take hold of Stiles’ hips - and he hadn’t even noticed that he’d been thrusting up into Derek’s mouth in time with the bob of his head - and take as much of Stiles as he could in his mouth.

“Fucking fuck,” Stiles almost shouted as Derek sucked and sucked and sucked, picking up his pace and fucking deep throating him. 

Stiles’ breath quickened, his pulse beat loudly in his own ears, and his legs kicked out as the pleasure built up inside him. 

“Ah!” Stiles shouted, throwing his head back as Derek practically choked himself on Stiles’ dick so he could take almost all of him in his mouth, down his throat. 

The pleasure was blinding, almost too much as Stiles reached his hands up behind him and took hold of the headboard, arching his back even as Derek’s hold on his hips kept him from thrusting up. 

Stiles looked down, moaning especially loud at the sight of Derek’s head bobbing up and down on his cock like he was fucking born to suck cock. 

Stiles whimpered, one leg kicked out as he bent the other at the knee, his hips trying to thrust up on instinct, but Derek was too strong, and so could only arch his back, his head thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth fallen open in pure ecstasy. 

Derek was moving up and down quickly now, and he must know by the the sounds Stiles was making and the movement of his body that he was getting close. 

Stiles felt it in his gut, felt his orgasm building as Derek enthusiastically sucked him off, his own spit falling out of his mouth and coating Stiles’ cock. 

Stiles could only look down for a moment before he had to close his eyes again or else this would be over before Stiles wanted it to be. 

God, Derek had slowly taken Stiles apart with just his mouth and a couple strokes of his hand. And his mouth was like a fucking vacuum as it sucked Stiles so expertly. Fuck. 

Stiles breathed out, “Derek, I’m so close." And in response Derek pulled off. Stiles immediately whined in protest. "What, no, what are you doing? Don’t stop!" 

But Derek just stuck two fingers in his own mouth, coating them in spit before he moved back down to sucking Stiles’ cock. 

Stiles sighed out his relief and his pleasure as the warm heat of Derek’s mouth surrounded him once again.

He was too far gone to even question why Derek had done that. All he wanted was Derek’s mouth on him, around him, taking him in. The pleasure was out of this world amazing. 

But then he felt it, felt Derek’s finger at his entrance, then he felt it moving in, and Stiles yelped, his hips thrusting up into Derek’s mouth before he could stop himself. 

Derek moved with him, though, as if he’d been expecting Stiles to do just that with his hips. 

Derek fingered him just as expertly as he sucked him off, adding a second one before long, and Stiles was basically a shouting, writhing, blubbering mess as Derek sucked him and fucked him with his fingers.

"Ah ah ah. Fuck!” Stiles shouted. “Derek, I’m going to come!" 

Derek hummed around his cock, taking him deeper, bobbing his head faster, and fucking his fingers into Stiles faster and hitting just the right spot inside him that had Stiles gasping as he finally came, Derek’s name falling off his lips in a scream, his head thrown back as his back arched so much that he felt it crack. And Derek took everything he had to offer.

Stiles fell back onto the mattress, and his vision cleared somewhat as Derek licked up every last drop, lapping at his head.

Stiles whimpered as Derek pulled his fingers out of him and at his now too sensitive cock being licked. 

Derek pulled off with a grin, and Stiles was a mess of limbs and sweat as Derek crawled up the bed onto his side next to Stiles.

"Fuck,” Stiles breathed, barely able to think let alone form a fully coherent sentence as Derek laid a hand on Stiles’ still fast beating heart.

“Happy Birthday,” Derek repeated, leaning forward to kiss the corner of Stiles’ mouth.

“Hnng,” Stiles grunted unintelligently, causing Derek to laugh softly and then reach up and run his fingers through Stiles’ hair before cupping Stiles’ cheek.

“I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Stiles slurred, trying to move forward for a kiss and finding he couldn’t. He was completely boneless.

Derek smiled and moved forward to kiss him fully on the lips. 

When he pulled back, Stiles slurred out, “Best birthday everrrr. I’m def'nently paying yous back fer that laterrr.”

Derek was laughing softly, pleased with himself, no doubt. 

“Oh, I’m counting on it."


End file.
